thirdwatchfandomcom-20200213-history
Journey to the Himalayas
Journey to the Himalayas is the twelfth episode of the first season of the medical and crime drama series Third Watch which was broadcast originally from NBC on January 24, 2000. It was directed by Kenneth Fink and written by John Romano. Synopsis Ty spends the shift on foot patrol with Candyman and discovers some disturbing facts about both his late father and Candyman; romance blooms between Doc and Morales after Doc's father tells him to get on with his life; Matty's attempts to make amends for past misdeeds have upsetting outcomes; Jimmy has an unexpected and unpleasant visit with his bookie; Faith clashes with the mother of a missing girl; Sully puts in a good word for a hit-and-run driver to a completely unsympathetic D.A.; and Bobby is crushed to learn that Matty was an unwitting accessory to a felony homicide. Main Summary A manpower shortage caused by the flu results in the redeployment of police officers, putting Davis on foot patrol with a colleague nicknamed Candyman . Davis' initial admiration for Candyman's easygoing approach changes to horror when the veteran gives him a bag of money: Davis' share of a payoff extorted by Candyman from a drug dealer. Candyman expresses surprise at Davis' reluctance to take the cash, considering who the rookie's father was. Confronted by Davis about Candyman's implication of corruption by Davis' father, Sully is evasive. Davis recognizes Matty's surname when called to settle a disturbance in a bar where Matty tries to apologize to a former girlfriend, Sheila as part of his 12-step program for recovery from drugs. Davis calls Bobby and releases Matty in Bobby's custody. The brothers argue, and Matty walks away angry. Later, at a robbery-homicide scene, Bobby recognizes one of the wounded thieves as Matty's friend Mike . Bobby asks Mike if Matty was his accomplice, but he cannot answer. Returning home from work, Bobby finds his brother lying among some garbage cans, crying and covered with someone else's blood. Meanwhile, after Yokas and Bosco find a missing, mentally retarded, 15-year-old girl, Mindy with her equally "exceptional" 23-year-old boyfriend, Francis , Mindy's mother insists on charging Francis with statutory rape for consensual sex with Mindy. Sully intercedes with the assistant district attorney on behalf of a frightened black man, Barnet Freeman, the self-confessed driver in a fatal hit-and-run accident in a white neighborhood. Doc's father, finally released from the hospital, urges his son to live life fully. Doc finally takes off his wedding ring and, impulsively, meets Morales when she completes her shift at Mercy Hospital; they kiss. Three months behind in his child support payments, Doherty also owes $15,000 to a bookie, who threatens him. Cast Main Also Starring * Jon Seda as Matteo "Matty" Coffey * PJ Morrison as Emily Yokas * Lisa Vidal as Dr. Sarah Morales Guest Starring * Ray Aranha as Barnett Freeman * Cameron Bowen as Boy #1 * Eliza Clark as Daisy * Ossie Davis as Mr. Parker * John Di Benedetto as Mr. Patty (credited as John DiBenedetto) * Craig DiFrancia as Unknown Character * Aunjanue Ellis as Gail Moore * Jim Gaffigan as Portis * Harry Goz as Sam * Bryan Greenberg as Francis DeSilva * Talent Harris as Flea (credited as James "Talent" Harris) * Nahanni Johnstone as Nicole * Chance Kelly as Pete's Brother * Ernest Mingione as Desk Lt. Kowalski, NYPD * Wendell Pierce as Officer Conrad "Candyman" Jones * Donnamarie Recco as Officer Linda Tepper * Marisa Redanty as Capri * Laila Robins as Sharon Reiner * Dahlia Salem as Sheila * Otto Sanchez as Mikey * Frank Senger as Pete * Sandra Shipley as Sister Joan * Ashley Wolfe as Mindy Reiner Trivia/Notes * When Bosco says Davis shoots and scores and makes a motion like he has just released a basketball, you can notice the glint of a wedding ring on Jason Wiles' (Bosco) left hand. * When Bobby and Kim go to treat the young girl who was playing hockey, the ice they walk across is fresh, with no skate marks on it. If the teams had really been playing a game, the ice would have been marked up. Music * Vertical Horizon: "Everything You Want" * Steely Dan: "I Got the News" Gallery Journey to the Himalayas.jpg Quotes : Doc: Tell me you don’t want a ride. It’s way too cold out here. : Dr. Morales: A ride’s not what I had in mind. ---- : Sully: Everybody’s got a crime they hate. Mine’s hit-and-run. Hit-and-run’s a coward ---- : Bosco: The heater's all the way up. Why's it so damn cold in here? : Yokas: Uh, it’s broken? ---- : Bosco: When I do a report, it’s name, place, and date. : Yokas: You know what? When you do a report, it’s one big, long spelling error. ---- : Sully Davis: Look, we all make mistakes. Me, you, your dad. He was what he was. You’re the one that’s gotta decide what you want to be. ---- : Bosco: I'm starting to change my mind about the Himalayas. I think it would be a pretty good place to go. No pollution, no BS with the legal system. Just ice, mountains, the South Pole. : Yokas: The South Pole? : Bosco: What? : Yokas: Nothing. : Bosco: It's probably only nice until you get used to the place. After that, I'm sure you run into some crackhead Eskimo using kids or something. : Yokas: Eskimos? In the Himalayas? Category:Episodes Category:Season One